owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Yu's Sword
Inside Yu's Sword is the seventy-third chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Yu, Kureto, Guren, Shinya, and Mika joke around about being tied and chained up. When he is informed that Shinoa is being possessed by a powerful monster, he goes to visit her. Meanwhile, Shikama Doji launches an attack on Asuramaru and begins drinking his blood. Yu promises to save Shinoa, and she points out that Asuramaru is in trouble. Yu meets up with Asuramaru in his mind and manages to separate him from Shikama Doji. Long Summary Yu says that he and Mika would like to return to being human and asks if Guren and company could hurry up and help them with that. Guren looks at them with a flat expression while Shinya looks flabbergasted. Kureto starts laughing, and Yu finally notices he's there. He asks why Kureto is chained up, and Kureto says it's for various reasons. Kureto, in turn, asks why Yu is tied up. Yu answers that he got in a big fight and got caught which causes Kureto starts laughing again. Shinya asks if laughing at things that aren't funny enhances Raimeiki's strength, and Kureto confirms this. Yu says Kureto is acting different and asks what happened. Guren explains that Kureto was possessed by a powerful monster that is also likely possessing the other living Hiragis, including Shinoa. Yu uses his seraph wings to break the ropes binding him and goes off to visit her. Meanwhile, Shikama Doji moves from Kureto's shadow and enters Asuramaru's heart. Asuramaru asks Shikama Doji about his identity, and he tells "Ashera Tepes" to remember him. Shikama Doji mentions that Asuramaru isn't a demon but then diverts the topic when he gets Asuramaru's attention. Asuramaru demands he leaves, and the two battle. Shikama Doji summons numerous scythes, but Asuramaru uses his sword to affect Shikama Doji across space. When Asuramaru lets his guard down and mentions never having someone else invade his heart before, Shikama Doji appears behind him and holds Asuramaru in place. He tells Asuramaru it's time to remember who he was and what was done to him. Fangs appear, and he bites Asuramaru to drink his blood. Asuramaru remembers walking hand-in-hand with Krul. He cries out to Yu, begging for power. Shikama Doji says he won't allow Asuramaru to borrow's Yu's greed, and he begins forming a barrier around them. Yu meets Shinoa, who says she's doing just fine. Despite this, Yu insists he's going to save her and grabs her shoulders. Shinoa notes this is bad since being around Yu amplifies her desires and lowers her internal walls. She informs Yu that Shikama Doji is visiting Yu and that Asuramaru is crying out for help. After a few attempts, Yu synchronizes his heart with Asuramaru and enters his mindscape. He sees Asuramaru being sealed off. Asuramaru is unable to take greed from Yu. Then, Yu summons his sword to him. Asuramaru returns to sword form and escapes Shikama Doji's grasp, returning to Yu's hand. Asuramaru then returns to his demon form. They two plan to face Shikama Doji and fight him off. Shikama Doji says that seeing the two of them side-by-side brings back a lot of memories. He says it's been a long time since he last saw Yu. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 18